The Hippo signaling pathway plays a critical role in tissue homeostasis and its dysfunction is linked to human diseases. However, the role of the Hippo signaling pathway in prostate homeostasis remains elusive. The overall goal of this project is to study the role of the Hippo pathway in prostate homeostasis and tumorigenesis using mouse genetic models. In preliminary studies, I demonstrated that overexpression of the Hippo signaling effector YAP leads to prostatic hyperplasia and a dramatic expansion of stromal cells in the prostate. To uncover the role of Hippo signaling in prostate homeostasis and tumorigenesis, I will generate conditional deletion of the Hippo signaling component Lats1/2 and the Hippo signaling effector Yap from mouse prostate. Characterization of Hippo signaling in prostate cancer and metastasis may lead to novel strategies to improve human prostate diseases.